To implement an integrated cancer education program for UCLA Medical and Nursing students, and post doctoral Fellows which will have the following major concerns and characteristics: 1) In-depth multidisciplinary core student electives. 2) Computer assisted cancer education programs. 3) Algorithm development related to nursing care and clinical decision making. 4) Community hospital-University hospital cancer Fellowship programs. 5) Psychosocial training programs for personnel engaged in cancer care. 6) Enhanced library and media information services and education. These programs have the educational potential for broad community applicability and represent an attempt at developing new educational approaches in cancer while strengthening existing programs. Attempts at evaluating the effectiveness of these programs are included.